Various configurations of monitoring systems are known. One type, fire alarm systems, incorporates a variety of sensors, or detectors to monitor a region for fire indicators such as smoke, heat or flame. Preferably, the sooner a determination of an emergency can be made the better, subject to minimizing false alarms.
The sooner information as to location and nature of an emergency can be entered into or provided to such systems the more likely first responders, such as firefighters will be dispatched to the most appropriate location.
There is thus a continuing need to provide as much information from as many different sources as possible to such systems. Preferably input from regional communications systems could be obtained in addition to information from traditional sources such as fire detectors, or pull stations.